fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Zagrajmy w chowanego!
Totalna Porażka: Nowa Wyspa - Odcinek 11 ''"Zagrajmy w chowanego!"'' Wstęp Chris leży na leżaku i opala się na plaży. Chris: Kolejny dzień ciężkiej pracy prowadzącego. Chris wstaje z leżaka. Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Nowej Wyspie! Wywaliłem stażystę i teraz nikt mnie nie wachluje. Muszę zatrudnić nowego! Dakota niespodziewanie pojawiła się w mojej willi i zażądała powrotu do programu. Zgodziłem się bo by zdjęli Totalną Porażkę z anteny! Zoey i Dawn zawiązały sojusz, a zauroczenie Ping Ponga do Mike'a stale rosło. Dowiedzieliśmy się o tym jak Dakota pamięta imiona oraz o liście osób, które chce wywalić Scott. Mike, który miał już dość Ping Ponga wysłał go po nie istniejący przedmiot. Zoey uznała, że to nie było miłe i nasza para zerwała! Tak, dobrze usłyszeliście! Najgorętsza para 4 sezonu zerwała. Wyzwanie wygrał Lightning i dostał nietykalność na dzisiejszy odcinek oraz mógł wybrać osobę, która wyleci. Wybrał Scotta ale z gry zrezygnował Ping Pong, który nie znalazł pióra małpy i miał się trzymać z dala od Mike'a. Kto odpadnie dzisiaj? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Nową Wyspę! Pokój chłopców Plik:Rozłączenie.png Lightning znowu ćwiczy (tym razem brzuszki), a Scott i Mike patrzą się na niego. Scott: Lightning! Słyszysz nas? Lightning dalej robi brzuszki i nie odpowiada. Scott: Czyli nie słyszy. Mike: Więc chce zawrzeć z tobą sojusz. Scott: Ty mówisz serio? Scott: (pokój zwierzeń) Ale zmiana! Mike: Jeśli ja pomogę ci wyrzucić Lightninga to ty pomożesz mi wyrzucić Zoey! Scott: Dobra. Ale najpierw Zoey bo Lightning jest dziś nietykalny. Mike: Dobra. Mike: (pokój zwierzeń) Nareszcie pozbędę się głupiej Zoey! Pokój dziewczyn Plik:Rozłączenie.png Zoey leży i płacze na łóżku, a Dawn i Dakota ją pocieszają. Zoey: (pokój zwierzeń) (płacze) Jak ja mogłam zerwać z Mike'iem? Dawn: Nie przejmuj się tak Zoey. Będą jeszcze inni chłopcy! Zoey: Ale ja wolę Mike'a! Dakota: A może wolisz wizytę u kosmetyczki? Ona zawsze mi poprawia humor Zuza. Zoey: Jestem Zoey! Dakota: A ja nie jestem dobra w zapamiętywaniu imion i przestań mi tu beczeć! Zoey wstała i przestała płakać. Po chwili otarła łzy z policzka. Zoey: Już nie płaczę. Zadowolona? Dakota: Tak! Dawn: Musimy pozbyć się Mike'a. Zoey: Może jednak nie... Dakota: A to niby czemu? Skrzywdził cię to niech wyleci! Zoey: Ale... Dakota: Wiem. Nie musisz nam dziękować! Dakota przytuliła się do Zoey. Zoey: (pokój zwierzeń) Nie wiem dlaczego zerwaliśmy. Chciałabym do niego wrócić ale on mnie nie nawidzi. (rozpłakała się) Dakota: (pokój zwierzeń) Czuję, że robię dobry uczynek pomagając Zoey w rozprawieniu się z Misiem! Plac główny Wszyscy czekali na Chrisa. Dziewczyny po prawej, a chłopcy oprócz Lightninga po lewej. Lightning wstał w środku. Lightning: Chyba macie jakiś konflikt? Scott: Jak na to wpadłeś? Lightning: To dzięki mojemu niesamowitemu umysłowi! Scott: Sarkazmu też nie kumasz? Lightning: A po co mam kumać na ser? Scott: (facepalm) Lightning: Dlaczego uderzyłeś się w twarz? Ktoś tu chyba jest idiotą... Scott: (pokój zwierzeń) On ma szczęście, że ma nietykalność! Przychodzą Chris i Chef. Chris: Witajcie moi nie mili! Dakota: A tego tu po co? Chef: Ja mam imię! Dakota: Niestety ale go nie zapamiętam. Chris: Czy oglądaliście Wyspę Totalnej Porażki? Świerszcz. Chris: Uznam to za tak. Pamiętacie odcinek, w którym odpadła Bridgette? Świerszcz. Chris: To fajnie. A może pamiętacie jakie było wtedy wyzwanie? Świerszcz. Chris: Czyli wiecie co będzie dzisiejszym wyzwaniem! Super! Nie będę wam wyjaśniał. Mike: No właśnie, że nie wiemy! Chris: No dobrze. Skoro muszę wam wszystko wyjaśniać to będziemy się bawić w chowanego! Lightning: Kocham to! Lightning zakrywa oczy. Lightning: I co? Wiecie gdzie jestem? Dawn: To, że ty nas nie widzisz to nie znaczy, że my ciebie też nie widzimy! Lightning: Tylko tak mówisz, bo kiedy odsłonię oczy to mnie znajdziesz! Dawn: Rozgryzłeś mnie. Chris: Szukał was będzie Chef! Ostatnia osoba... Chef mu przerwał. Chef: Pozwól, że ja im to wyjaśnię. Długo nic nie mówiłem. Chris: OK. Chef: Ostatnia osoba, która zostanie w grze otrzyma nietykalność. Możecie mi też pomóc i znaleźć jednego z kolegów. Za pomoc dostaniecie również nietykalność! Scott: Czyli łatwa szansa na nietykalność. Chef: Jeszcze nie skończyłem! Osoba, która dostanie z mojego małego pistoletu na wodę wypada! Chef pokazuje wielki pistolet na wodę. Chef: Za 5 minut zaczynam poszukiwania! Szybko się chować! Wszyscy pobiegli szukać kryjówki. Wyzwanie Plik:Rozłączenie.png Szukanie kryjówek Zoey i Mike pobiegli obok wulkanu. Mike: Dlaczego za mną biegniesz? Zoey: Chyba ty za mną. Oboje dostrzegli grotę. Zoey: Tam będzie moja kryjówka! Mike: Zapomnij! Mike popchnął Zoey i poleciał do groty. Zoey: Hej! Zoey pobiegła do groty. Mike: Znajdź sobie własną! Zoey: No i znajdę! Mike: No to sio. Zoey: Kiedyś myślałam, że jesteś fajny... Zoey pobiegła szukać kryjówki. Mike: Ja jestem fajny! Tymczasem Scott zauważył jakąś norę. Scott: Ta nora będzie fajna! Scott próbuje wejść do nory ale z nory wyskoczył Chacky. Scott: A ty to kto? Chacky: Nie znasz mnie? Jestem Chacky z Totalnego Obozu! Scott: Nie kojarzę. I co robiłeś w tej norze? Chacky: Szukałem jedzenia. Scott: Jakiego? Chacky: Dżdżownice, odchody zwierząt,... Scott: Już nie chcę wiedzieć. Chacky: Chcesz tam wejść? Scott: Już nie. Chacky: No to ja wejdę z powrotem. Nic nie mogę znaleźć i na razie zjadłem tylko glinę. Chacky wskoczył do nory, a Scott wszedł na drzewo. Scott: Oby mnie tu nie znalazł. Tymczasem Dawn i Lightning byli na plaży. Dawn: Tu nie ma żadnej kryjówki! Lightning: Wystarczy tylko zasłonić oczy. Dawn: No właśnie, że nie wystarczy! Dawn pobiegła schować się za skały. Lightning: Zakrywanie oczów działa zawsze. Lightning zakrył oczy. Tym czasem z lasu na plażę wybiegła Zoey, a po chwili Dakota. Zoey: Czas nam się kończy! Dakota: Zobacz co ten idiota robi. Dziewczyny popatrzyły się na Lightninga i wybuchły śmiechem. Po chwili dostrzegły za skałami Dawn. Zoey: Schowajmy się z Dawn. Zoey i Dakota poszły do kryjówki Dawn. Dakota: Możemy się chować? Dawn: No pewnie! Chef: (przez megafon) Mam nadzieję, że schowaliście się dobrze, bo zaczynam poszukiwania! Poszukiwania Chef od razu poszedł na plażę. Chef: Co ten Lightning robi? Lightning: (nadal z dłońmi na oczach) Żadnego Lightninga tu nie ma. Wszystkiemu z ukrycia przyglądały się dziewczyny. Dawn: (pokój zwierzeń) Jak można być takim idiotą? Chef: No to ja sobie pójdę? Po kilku sekundach Lightning zdjął ręce z twarzy i otworzył oczy. Zobaczył, że Chef celuje w niego wielką armatką wodną. Lightning: To nie zadziałało? Strumień wody z armatki wepchnął Lightninga do morza. Chef: Odpadasz! Lightning: A byłem tak blisko wygranej. Chef: Bliżej już się nie dało. Chef podciągnął nosem. Chef: Czuję trzy dziewczyny! Chef spojrzał na skały. Chef: Mam was! Chef zaczął biec w kierunku skał. Dziewczyny zaczęły uciekać. Chef: Najpierw zestrzelę rudą! Zoey oberwała od Chefa i przewróciła się na Dakotę i Dawn. Zoey: Przepraszam. Chef podszedł do leżących na ziemi dziewcząt. Oblał wodą wszystkie trzy. Zoey: Ja już dostałam. Chef: No i? Dziewczyny wstają. Dakota: Czyli w grze zostali już tylko Mike i Scott? Zoey: Tak. Dawn: Musimy ich dorwać. Zoey: Wiem gdzie siedzi Mike! Chef: Nie chcę żadnej pomocy. Dakota: Ale my chcemy nietykalność! Dziewczyny pobiegły w kierunku wulkanu. Chef: Chyba pójdę za nimi. Chef poszedł za dziewczynami. Z wody wyszedł Lightning, który miał na głowie ośmiornicę, a na ramieniu meduzę. Lightning: Ten program jest przeciwnością shi-bum! Lightning zdjął z głowy meduzę i wyrzucił ją do morza. Lightning: Od dawna nie jadłem zdrowej żywnośći! Próbuje zdjąć meduzę jednak mu się to nie udaje. Lightning: Głupi konik morski. Nagle nad Lightningiem pojawiła się świecąca żarówka. Lightning: Coś mnie olśniło. Lightning chwyta za żarówkę i rzuca ją do morza. Lightning: Chwileczkę, mam pomył! Skoczę z wodospadu, a ona odpadnie! Lightning od razu pobiegł nad wodospad. Tymczasem Zoey, Dakota i Dawn były już przy grocie. Zoey: Możecie mi dać go znaleźć? Dakota: No pewnie. Pobiegniemy szukać szynszyli (chodzi o Scotta). Dakota i Dawn pobiegły szukać Scotta, a Zoey weszła do groty. Zoey: Wyłaź Mike! Mike: Dobrze. Mike staje obok Zoey. Mike: I co zawołasz Chefa? Zoey: Tak. (krzyczy) Chefie! Znalazłam Mike'a! Mike: O jej. Zoey zawołała Chefa! Ja nie mogę! Zoey: Mam nietykalność! Nie odpadnę! Mike: Ale ty musisz być obok mnie w chwili gdy Chef mnie znajdzie. Zoey: O co ci chodzi? Mike: O nic. Mike niespodziewanie uderzył Zoey w głowę i uciekł w głąb groty. Zoey: Gdzie uciekasz? Do groty wchodzi Chef. Chef: I gdzie ten Mike? Zoey: Poleciał w głąb groty. Chef: Chcesz mnie zmylić. Zoey: Nie chcę. Chef: Ja stąd spadam! Zoey: A ja go znajdę sama! Chef wyszedł z groty, a Zoey poszła szukać Mike'a. Tymczasem Dawn i Dakota znalazły drzewo, na którym siedzi Scott. Dawn: Złaź! Scott: Zmuście mnie! Dakota: No złaź skunksie! Scott: (pokój zwierząt) Jak ona śmiała nazwać mnie skunks? Popamięta mnie do końca życia! Scott: (woła do Chaky'ego) Chacky! Obiadek przyszedł! Chacky wyskoczył z nory. Chacky: Obiadek? Gdzie? Scott: To te dwie blondynki! Chacky: Oby były smaczne! (oblizuje się) Dakota: On chce nas zjeść! Dawn: Uciekaj! Chacky zaczyna gonić Dawn i Dakotę. Scott: Świetnie. Scott zaczyna przeskakiwać z jednego drzewa na drugie. Scott: Ucieknę im. Nagle Scott spada prosto pod nogi Chefa. Chef: I kolejny! Chef strzela w Scotta wodą. Scott: Przegrałem? Ale jak? Chef: Nietykalność dostaje Mike. Tymczasem Lightning stanął na szczycie wodospadu niedaleko Chacky'ego, Dawn i Dakoty. Lightning: Muszę pożegnać meduzę! Lighthning skoczył do wody. Lightning: Shi bum! (dostrzegł, że meduza dalej siedzi mu na ramieniu) Lightning wyszedł z wody. Lightning: To nie działa. Chacky przestał gonić Dawn i Dakotę, które się zatrzymały. Następnie podszedł do Lightninga. Chacky: Jak ja kocham smak meduz! Chacky zjada meduzę. Chacky: Pycha! Dakota: To było obrzydliwe! Tymczasem Chef szukał Mike'a obok groty, w której się schował. Chef: Gdzie on jest? Mike wychodzi. Chef: To było dziecinnie proste. Mike dostaje wodą od Chefa. Po chwili z jaskini wychodzi Zoey. Zoey: Dostanę nietykalność? Chef: Nie. Gratuluję ci Mike! Otrzymujesz nietykalność! Mike: Super! Spojrzała z podłością w oczach na Zoey. Mike: (pokój zwierzeń) Pozbędę się jej raz na zawsze! Ceremonia Plik:Rozłączenie.png Mike: (głosowanie) Głosuje na Zoey! Lightning: (głosowanie) Nie wiem na kogo głosować. Ale zagłosuje na Dawn. Jest za słaba i nie powinna dojść tak daleko. Dakota: (głosowanie) Scott! Zoey: (głosowanie) Scott! Scott: (głosowanie) Zoey! Dawn: (głosowanie) Bardzo mi przykro Zoey. Pojawia się Chris, który puszczał głosowanie wszystkim głosowanie. Chris: Czyli dziś z 3 głosami program opuści Zoey. Zoey wstała smutna. Dawn: Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro. Dakota: Jak mogłaś na nią głosować? Dawn: Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Mike: Dobrze jej tak! Zoey podchodzi do Mike'a. Zoey: Dlaczego jesteś na mnie taki zły? Mike: Bo ci się to należy! Zoey: Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro z naszego zerwania. Dakota: Ty wiesz ile ona ryczała? Mike: Mi też było trochę smutno. Zoey: Musisz wiedzieć, że gdybym mogła cofnąć czas to by się nie stało. Mike: Może zostaniemy przyjaciółmi? Zoey: Dobrze. Zoey i Mike mieli się uścisnąć ale Zoey została wystrzelona w powietrze. Mike: Przepraszam. Chris: I mamy już Finałową Piątkę czyli nowe logo: Plik:Final5.png Chris: A wy oglądajcie Totalną... Porażkę:... Nową... WYSPĘ!!! Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Nowej Wyspy